This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to such systems which have a digital camera coupled to the system.
A variety of processor-based systems come with a digital camera or are adaptable to be coupled to a digital camera. Commonly, digital cameras are tethered through an appropriate input port to personal computers. A number of users operate the digital cameras continuously through a tethered connection to the computer.
The camera may be maintained always “on”, ready to provide a useful service as the opportunity arises. The camera may be used to implement a video conferencing feature or to stream video over the Internet as examples.
A number of techniques are available for controlling processor-based systems. Processor-based systems may receive input commands using a mouse which is tethered to the computer, using an infrared mouse which controls the computer remotely, using a variety of remote control devices, and using keyboards either tethered to the computer or keyboards that are coupled to the computer through infrared or other airwave communications, as a few examples.
In addition, a number of computer systems transition between power consumption states in response to periods of sustained user inactivity. That is, if the keyboard, for example, is not operated for a given time period, the system may transition to a lower power consumption state. With ensuing periods of inactivity, the system may progressively transition to even lower power consumption states. In this way, the amount of power that the system consumes may be controlled. In addition to environmental advantages, the lifetime of the computer may be enhanced by such powering down in response to inactivity.
Sensors may detect the user's presence in proximity to the keyboard. These sensors may be piezoelectric sensors that detect when the user is poised over the keyboard, for example. Again, this type of sensor provides additional information to the computer system to make a judgment about whether or not to transition to lower power consumption modes. If the user is poised over the keyboard about to operate the keyboard, it makes no sense to transition to a lower power consumption mode only to immediately transition back to a higher power consumption mode. Not only is this awkward, but needless transitions waste time and system resources.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to control the power consumption of computer systems.